


everything you are

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Coming Out, Cursed Child Disregarded, F/M, Grief, Married Life, Mention of Fred Weasley - Freeform, Post-Canon, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: Ron Weasley has been holding back a part of himself for as long as he can remember. But wizarding society is finally moving forward, and for the first time, Ron feels safe enough to be honest with himself, and with his wife.Or, the one where Ron comes out to Hermione about being bi.





	everything you are

*******

       Ron’s been thinking about it for months now, ever since the Daily Prophet ran that interview with Marchmont, the Chudley Cannons’ first openly gay captain and Seeker. Something about the article sent a prickle of dread and recognition down his spine, and he hasn’t been able to get it out of his head since. He’s been nicking Hermione’s copies of Queer Wixen Weekly, flipping through the pages, then putting them back before anyone can see.

Some of the stories he reads there are achingly familiar- growing up surrounded by straight people, and not even realizing he was repressing his own crushes on men. His attraction to women was always so real, and it felt good, so it was scarily easy to dismiss any feelings for other genders as a fluke or a coincidence. That whole time, he’d been distracted by school and the war and having a famous best friend. Even when Hermione had come out to him, it had been so easy to ignore what he was hiding from himself- and now, suddenly, it’s like he can’t _stop_ thinking about it.

Ron doesn’t regret for a second the fact that he’s never been with a man, because he’s so in love with Hermione, he can’t imagine not being with her. But he still wants her to know who he is, wants to talk to her about this stuff. There’s nothing else for it.

       “Hermione,” he says one night as his wife settles into bed beside him. “How did you know… how did you figure out that you’re bisexual?”

Hermione looked around. “What? Why do you ask?”

“Just… I dunno. I’ve been thinking, and I… never mind. It’s stupid.” Ron looks away.

“No, it’s fine,” Hermione says, taking his hand. “It took time, for me to figure it all out, but I think- it was fourth year? Yes, that’s right. It’s weird to think of now, but Viktor and Fleur both got my heart fluttering that year, and then there was you… and so I asked Professor Sinistra for a pass to the Restricted Section of the library, so I could look at the LGBT+ Wixen section. It always struck me as terribly homophobic that they cordoned off those books that way, but I suppose it _was_ the 90s. They un-restricted the books a couple of years ago, though.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ron lets out a nervous laugh. “So, Viktor and Fleur, huh?”

“Why is that funny? Are you still jealous?” Hermione teases.

        Ron pauses, the discomfort and nerves building up inside him. This is his _wife_ , the person who knows him best in the world- but still, he’s never admitted this to anyone before.

“It’s just that I… well, I felt the same way. About Fleur _and_   Viktor, actually. And you, although I didn’t know it, yet.” Ron sighs. “I don’t… I don’t think I’m straight after all. I’m bi, like you. I’ve only really known it for a couple months, now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, don’t be,” Hermione says, and when he glances over, she’s smiling. “I’m just glad you’ve gotten to know yourself better. I’m happy for you, Ron.”

“Thanks, love. I, uh, don’t think I’m ready for anyone else to know just yet. Maybe Harry, obviously he’ll understand, but my family- I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about Ginny and the twins at the Quidditch World Cup, acting like me having feelings for Viktor was the fucking height of comedy. Put me back into the closet for years, that did.”

“I’d forgotten they said those things to you,” Hermione says, squeezing his hand. “That’s awful.”

       “I don’t want to be mad at Fred, though,” Ron admits, the worry like a weight sliding off his chest the moment he gives voice to it. “I feel guilty, like, it was one stupid joke, and it’s not like he’s able to apologize for it now.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to be upset,” she reminds him.

“Yeah…” Ron sighs. “I s’pose.”

“Would you maybe want to visit him this weekend?” Hermione says softly. “Maybe take some time to process, and then just sit at the cemetery and be with him. You might find some peace there.”

“That would be nice, thanks, love,” Ron says. The weight of missing Fred is easier to bear now, so many years later. But it’s still hard, sometimes. Not knowing the person he’d have been today.

        “I’m proud of you, you know. And I love you, Ron Weasley,” Hermione murmurs, leaning her head on his shoulder, affectionately. “You, and everything you are.”

“I love you, too, ‘Mione.”

When he leans in to kiss her goodnight, Ron feels more like himself than he ever has before. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Golden Trio is bisexual, I don't make the rules. Also, Hermione dated Padma Patil for a hot minute in 5th year, but they broke up because they both wanted to focus on preparing for their OWLs. I hope you enjoyed this! :) (PS, I totally didn't know when I wrote this that Marchmont was a town in Scotland. It just popped into my brain as a cool-sounding surname and I decided to use it. *shrugs*)


End file.
